Digimon Chaos Uprising Volume 6: Leviathan's Jealousy
by RGGod
Summary: After defeating Belphemon, our heroes are reassigned to the Lake of Envy. There they get there own tent, and Duftmon gets his own lieutenant. But she's a familiar face to our heroes. Also Duftmon and Laharlmon have a sword fight, and the gang run into the Leviathan. Hooray! I'm subtle! (Sarcasm Mode). But the leviathan may cause more problems than our heroes can handle...
1. Reporting for Duty!

**Night, Garden of Greed**

"Money, money, money!" the Demon Lord groped his hands over the piles of gold and digi-dollars. "And it's all mine!" he tossed some of it up in the air and caught it back in his hands. He had the appearance of an old man, with six red wings. He had long silver-white hair and a beard that was just as long. He had sickly pale gray skin, but wore a gold mask with an exaggerated nose. He wore gold jewelry, a witchdoctor's poncho, gray-brown baggy pants, and pointy red shoes.

A devimon walked in, "Sir, _ is here to see you,"

The old man looked annoyed, "Oh not _ again! I hate that prick! Always dropping by unannounced!" the old man complained before grabbing his rather large staff that he probably kept because of compensation issues. The staff looked wooden, but had spiked metal winding around it all the way down to a golden gear and sharpened bottom. At the top of the staff was a skull that held a red orb in its mouth.

The old man walked over to greet his unwanted guest, "Hello there, _! Now what do you want?"

His visitor smiled at him before replying, "Oh, nothing much Barbamon,"

**Morning, Lake of Envy's Edge**

Duftmon and his cadets alighted down to a campsite where other digimon gathered around them. MegaKabuterimon and Wingdramon dedigivolved back into Tentomon and Dracomon respectively.

Duftmon put on a smile and did a rather overly dramatic bow, "Hello brethren! Duftmon of the Royal Knights and his cadets reporting in for reassignment!" They had just been reassigned to the Lake of Envy after their defeat of Belphemon. The news that they had already bested a Demon Lord had been incredibly well received, but Heaven's Court was saddened by the loss of an entire battalion at the hands of Belphemon.

"Greetings, Duftmon," a large plesiosaur-like digimon hauled her way over to Duftmon.

"To you as well, Admiral Plesiomon," Duftmon saluted.

Plesiomon turned her eyes to the Tamers, "Ah, you must be those cadets who defeated Belphemon! Greetings," she told them as she bobbed her head in greeting.

"Greetings!" the cadets all saluted to the admiral, all except for one who was hiding behind Dracomon.

"Huh? Trixie what are you doing? Get out here!" Tyson told her encouragingly.

Trixie still hid behind Dracomon, "No! Not till Nessie goes away!"

Tyson looked amused while Abby looked confused, "You're afraid of the Loch Ness Monster?" she asked Trixie.

Trixie shook her head from behind Dracomon, "No! I'm a tamer! I'm not afraid of anything!" she got out from behind Dracomon, but her legs were still trembling.

Plesiomon smiled at this display, "Don't be afraid, little one, I won't hurt you," she said soothingly.

Trixie gulped, "O-okay then!"

"Good why don't you make yourselves at home," Plesiomon told them, gesturing to a large tent several meters away. "That'll be your tent. It's where you'll be sleeping for your stay here."

"By the way," Duftmon butted in, "I still need a lieutenant,"

Plesiomon looked somewhat annoyed by this, "Yes, I've already chosen one for you. She's one of our best recruits, excellent in close combat. I'll send her over later."

"Good," Duftmon looked relieved, "We should get going and break in the new tent,"

After they had unpacked their stuff, they lazed around the tent. After a few minutes, a familiar figure came into the tent. She looked like a cross between a leopard and a belly dancer.

"Hello, Duftmon of the Royal Knights and cadets! Lieutenant Persiamon reporting for duty!" she announced with a salute.

"Hello nurse!" Duftmon said after she finished.

"Persiamon!" Tyson and Azmon said together in surprise.

Persiamon looked surprised to see them, "Tyson? Azmon? Whoah! It's been so long! I never woulda guessed that you were those cadets who defeated Belphemon! I gotta say I'm impressed."

"Aww, it was nuthin'!" Azmon said while blushing.

"It's a pleasure to see you again!" Tyson said holding out his hand, which she shook carefully trying to avoid cutting him with her claws.

"Well, let me know if you need anything. As your squad's lieutenant it is my responsibility to take care of all your needs." She told them before leaving.

"Whew!" Azmon sighed, "What luck!"

"Awww, does the little demon have a crush?" Lunamon taunted him.

"S-shut up!" Azmon stammered.

Abby was laughing at this, "Ha! A demon in love? That's hilarious!"

"Oh! So she's already taken?" Duftmon teased, but he seemed slightly disappointed.

"I told you to shut it!" Azmon told them angrily.

Lunamon pranced around singing, "Azmon loves Persiamon! Azmon loves Persiamon!"

"Ha! Like you don't feel the same way about Sleipmon!" Azmon jeered.

Lunamon stopped prancing and began to blush furiously, "N-no I don't! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the way you always stared at him when we were training?" Azmon pointed out.

"He does have a point," Arashi told them.

"N-no I d-don't!" Lunamon stammered.

Trixie popped out of a blanket nearby, "Yes you do!" she told her.

"S-shut up!" she ran over to her and Abby's bed in embarrassment.

After things had settled down, Azmon walked over and pulled Tyson into a huddle, "Look, since she'll be comin' with us, I need you to do me a favor," he whispered.

Tyson nodded, "What?"

Azmon looked both ways to see that there was no one listening in, "I need you to be my wingman, okay?"

Tyson looked slightly confused, but he got the general gist of it, "Sure," he whispered.

"Wow, sounds interesting!" a voice whispered behind them.

"Whah!" the both turned to see Duftmon listening in, "where did you come from?!"

"That's beside the point," Duftmon told them, "The point is that I want in,"

Tyson looked confused, "Why?"

"Because," Duftmon began, "this seems like it'll be fun!"

Azmon looked indignant, "You think this kind of thing is fun! This is serious business! Do you know what's at stake?"

Duftmon smiled at them, "Either way, I think it'll be fun, so let me in. Besides, you could use some help from an experienced veteran of war like myself,"

Azmon and Tyson looked at each other, and then back to Duftmon, "Fine, just don't do anything to screw it up!" Azmon told him.


	2. I'm a Douche!

**Noon, Lake of Envy's Edge**

**Azmon**

**-DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**Laharlmon!**

Azmon changed into a 6 foot tall warrior. "So you ready for this?" he asked Duftmon while he was stretching his arms.

Duftmon was doing the same thing as he replied, "Sure thing. I could always use a good sparring partner for sword practice."

A group of digimon had gathered around to watch the spectacle. Plesiomon, Persiamon, and the Tamers were among them.

Tyson walked between them and laid out the rules he had decided upon, "Okay, here are the rules. 1) No killing, maiming or causing of serious injury that would require a visit to the hospital. 2) The match ends when one of the contenders is disarmed and held at blade's edge and admits defeat. 3) No use of moves or special attacks. Aside from that, just about anything that doesn't contradict the other rules is fair play. 4) Failure to comply with these rules is an immediate disqualification. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" They both drew their swords, Duftmon and his Sword of Annihilation, and Laharlmon and his Magnum Saber.

Some of the digimon were making bets nearby. "Taking all bets! Taking all bets!" a Divermon was declaring. Currently, the odds were seven to three in Duftmon's favor.

"Shall we begin?" Duftmon asked, brandishing his blade.

"Mine's bigger," Laharlmon declared, as he grasped his Magnum Saber.

"Yes, yes, you and your Sword of Compensation," Duftmon returned, causing many of the assembled digimon to snigger or burst into laughter. Lunamon was among the latter of the group.

"Grrrrrrr," Laharlmon growled.

"En Garde!" Duftmon declared with a swish of his blade, signifying the beginning of their sparring match and/or duel.

Immediately Laharlmon rushed forward and swung his blade. Duftmon was ready for this and backed out of harm's way. He then swung his sword at Laharlmon who managed to turn his blade diagonally to intercept. *ping* Metal hit metal, or whatever their swords were made of. Duftmon seemed to have the advantage of speed, while Laharlmon had the advantage of reach and swinging power.

Duftmon began a relentless attack by repeatedly slashing at Laharlmon with his sword at high speeds. Laharlmon was only able to block these slashes due to the great length of his sword.

They stopped for a moment to regain their breath. "You've improved a lot!" Duftmon noted.

Laharlmon pointed his sword at Duftmon, "I learned from the best,"

Duftmon smiled.

"Well one of the best," Laharlmon added.

Duftmon frowned in disappointment. "Awww, now you've hurt my feelings."

Laharlmon gripped his sword in both hands, "Quit yer crying, we have a duel to get back to."

"If you insist," Duftmon replied as he rushed behind Laharlmon. Just as he was about to swing his sword Laharlmon suddenly pulled his sword back into Duftmon's gut, knocking the wind out of him. "Oof!" He then rotated his sword 170 degrees so that it was an inch from Duftmon's waist.

"Gotcha, check mate!" he declared victoriously.

Duftmon smiled, "On a side note, check mate to you as well." Laharlmon was surprised to find Duftmon's sword not but two inches from his neck.

"Damn!" Laharlmon whispered wide-eyed.

"Hmmm? Looks like a tie to me!" Tyson declared.

"What?! There can't be a tie!" Laharlmon yelled indignantly.

Tyson walked over to them and whispered, "Hey, if I was being serious at judging this I'd say it was more in Duftmon's favor, considering it would take you longer to cut through his waist then it would take him to cut off your head,"

"Ugh, fine," Laharlmon grunted in resignation while Duftmon shot him the smile of an internet troll. They pulled back their blades and shook hands.

"Good sport," Duftmon told him, "Most fun I've had in a while."

"Enh, likewise," Laharlmon begrudgingly admitted.

The Tamers, Persiamon and Plesiomon walked over, "That was an excellent display," Plesiomon told them.

"Thank you mam, we had fun doing it," Duftmon bowed. He elbowed Laharlmon to do the same before continuing, "So what did the cadets think?"

Arashi nodded his head, "Pretty impressive,"

Abby gave a thumbs up, "Sweet!"

Trixie stood up on Dracomon and gave them two peace signs, "Awesome! Can you do it again later?"

"Maybe they can later Mistress," Dracomon told her, "but we must all be grateful. After all, it is not every day one gets the chance to see a Royal Knight in combat," the assembled digimon nodded their heads in agreement, even those who were upset over the bets due to the tie.

"Wonderful!" Persiamon told them, "I'm glad I signed up for the army now that I got to see this!"

"Awww, stop it," Laharlmon told her while blushing, "You're embarrassing me,"

She looked a little down, "Oh sorry about that,"

Laharlmon switched to waving his arms frantically in a no-I-didn't-mean-it-like-that fashion, "No I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad!"

She looked up, "Okay! Either way I'm sure we all feel safe with you two here for us!" she said happily while clapping. The other digimon agreed and began to clap as well.

"ANIMA!" a voice growled as rainbow colored mist covered the surroundings.

"What's going on? AAAAAAAAAA-" the Divermon who had been in charge of the bets called out before being swallowed whole by a large set of jaws.

"I seek the one called Azmon!" the voice growled.

Laharlmon brandished his sword, "That WOULD be me, but right now I'm in the champion level so it's Laharlmon! Either way, who wants to know?"

"Awwww, did you forget me already? We've met before come on," the voice called soothingly.

"Naw, I think I would remember something like you!" he called out.

"Really!?" the voice called back.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'd remember something like this if it happened before," Laharlmon answered.

"Wow," the voice sounded impressed, "You've just earned a gold medal in stupidity,"

"Really?!" Lahrlmon asked excitedly, "Hey!"

They could almost hear the owner of the voice face-palm, "Late to the punch as always I see,"

"Who are you?!" Laharlmon yelled out the question.

"Maybe this will help you remember," the owner of the voice took a deep breath before yelling out, "I'M A PRICK!"

Laharlmon looked confused, "So?"

"What? Oops, wrong choice of words, sorry, tatahahahahata," it bellowed out in an unusual laugh, "How about this then,"

"Why are you doing this?" Laharlmon called to the voice.

/Ah! This is what I was waiting for!/ the voice's owner thought, "Because, I'm a douche,"

Laharlmon's eyes widened in realization, "YOU! Leviamon!"

"BINGO!" the voice cheered as the mist cleared to reveal…


	3. The Demon Lord of Envy part 1

^= The move had no description so I went out on a limb for what it does.

**The tata in his laughter is him clicking his tongue; he does it twice before actually laughing.**

**Afternoon, Lake of Envy's Edge****  
**

Laharlmon's eyes widened in realization, "YOU! Leviamon!"

"BINGO!" the voice cheered as the mist cleared to reveal a large, red alligator. It had light-blue fins on each of its four legs and two more sail-like fins going from the end of its head to the tips of its two tails. It had a yellow scaled belly and a very long head. Its mouth was as long as its head and on its head was a row of plate-like armor that went from its three-spiked nose to the beginning of its fins.

*beep*

**Leviamon**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Virus**

**The Demon Lord of Envy. It is called the Devil Beast out of fear of its mighty power. It's said to slumber in the depths of the Net Ocean.**

"Yep, damn straight," Leviamon bobbed his mighty head as he heard the entry from Trixie's digivice. "Now where was I? Oh yeah! It's been awhile Az- Laharlmon."

Laharlmon gripped his sword tighter, "Yeah, maybe too long. All I remembered was that you're a douche."

Leviamon smiled, "Tatahahahahahahata, true I am. I gotta say I'm kinda jealous at the deal you got here. You got it nice and easy," he then broke into a loud growl, "AND THAT MAKES ME MAD! GRAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared, then, oddly, turned around.

Laharlmon was indignant, "HEY DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!"

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Plesiomon ordered as she hurried the Tamers away from Leviamon.

"CAUDA!" Leviamon's tails lashed out at everything. Many digimon too unfortunate to get away in time were crushed beneath the tails. One of the tails went after the Tamers.

Plesiomon turned to face the incoming tail, "Hydro Impact Crusher^!," Plesiomon covered herself in water and slammed into Leviamon's tail.

"AAAAAHHH! You bitch! That hurt!" Leviamon recoiled his tail in pain before launching the other tail at them.

"Black Aura Blast!" Duftmon fired an energy ball that hit Leviamon's tail and exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAHH! You bastard! That hurt too!" he turned back around to face them. "ROSTRUM!" he shook his massive jaws.

"AAAAHHH!" Laharlmon got knocked aside by the gigantic jaws.

Even Duftmon was kept at bay, "Hmmm? I guess I need to transform!" The Tamers beside him were shocked to see him change. He changed from the two-legged knight to a four legged cat. He had ink-blue spikes coming out of his neck and upper arms. He still had that luxurious blonde hair, thin tail with the yellow ball at the end, the regal brown color. His wings had gone from on his shoulders to on his hind legs. "Duftmon Leopard Mode!" he declared his new form.

"Since when could you do that?!" Arashi called out in surprise.

"Awww! Big kitty!" Trixie clapped her hands in joy.

"My, my. It's been so long since I've seen you use that form," Plesiomon reminisced.

Duftmon stretched his four legs, "Yes, maybe too long. I feel all stiff." He raced off to Laharlmon who was right beside Leviamon's thrashing jaws. "Laharlmon, get on!" he ordered.

Laharlmon was taken aback, "Duftmon? Since when can you turn into a cat?"

"Get on!" he repeated. This time Laharlmon complied… it was awkward.

"Wow… this is awkward," Laharlmon noted as he… mounted the leopard knight.

"Well let's go!" Duftmon took off and jumped onto one of Leviamon's legs. He jumped from there to Leviamon's back.

"Hey! Get offa there you bastards or else!" Leviamon threatened.

"Or else what!?" Laharlmon returned. /Oh crap!/ Duftmon thought.

"Or else this dumbass!" Leviamon rolled on his side, forcing Duftmon to jump off in front of Leviamon.

"Hiiiii!" Leviamon breathed out the word, his rank breath filling the air.

"Bye," Duftmon said back, "Wolkenkratzer!" he brought his front legs down, causing pillars of bedrock to slam into Leviamon's chin and lift up his head.

"OOOWWW! YOU BITCH!" he roared in pain.

"Laharlmon now, while he's open!" Duftmon ordered as he changed back to his knight form.

"Gladly!" Laharlmon ran straight to Leviamon, sword ready to pierce through his mouth. "Now you die!" he prepared to jump when…

"ANIMA!" Leviamon breathed out a rainbow colored mist.

"Aw, not this crap again!" Laharlmon said angrily before Leviamon's mouth slammed into him, sending him skidding several feet away, and causing him to lose his sword. "Argh, got to get my sword!" he crawled over, trying to reach his sword that was several feet away.

"Now it's time for my special technique!" Leviamon said with a sadistic smile.

"A few more feet!" Laharlmon was almost there when the mist cleared. But for some reason everything was dark, then he looked up, "OH SH*T!"

"BELLY FLOP!" Leviamon yelled excitedly as his large body came crashing down, creating a humongous sand cloud.

"Well, now that that's taken care of," he said picking himself up, "I'd better get moving and kill the others. Or else he'll be mad." He walked away from Laharlmon to where the Tamers were gathered.

"How dare you hurt Laharlmon!" Persiamon called from beside the Tamers.

"So what? Stay out of this; it's between me and this dumbass!" Leviamon bellowed.

"Why are you so concerned with him, when we're ready to fight you as well?" Plesiomon challenged.

"Because, I'm a douche!" Leviamon replied, "Although it's more for the fact of jealousy, for envy," he said while licking his rather long lips. "I've always been jealous of this little asshole."

"What why? How do you know each other anyway?" a MegaSeadramon called out from the crowd of wounded digimon who had been hurt by Leviamon's Cauda.

"Yeah! Are you a stalker or something? How do you know him?" Persiamon spat at the Demon Lord.

"Well that's becau-" Leviamon began.

"SHUT UP!" Laharlmon screamed from where he was crushed by Leviamon. His body was leaking out data, it looked like it was too painful for him to stand, but he did it anyway. He reached for his sword and picked it off the ground. He then pointed the blade's edge at Leviamon, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" he screamed.

"What?" Leviamon asked in a voice of mock concern, "Is it classified information? Is no one supposed to know what you really are?"

Plesiomon looked worried, "Laharlmon, what is he talking about?"

Laharlmon didn't speak, his eyes pulsed with rage.

"What, no one was to be told the truth then? Hah!" he turned back to the digimon gathered near the lake side. "You're missing out on some quality info here. Well I guess the Two Archangels and the Royal Knights wouldn't want anyone to know the truth about their secret weapon."

Laharlmon almost lost himself in his hatred, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" he held his hands to his ears as if to block out the sound, but it didn't work.

Plesiomon was beginning to look angry, "Duftmon, what is he talking about?"

"I'm sorry! But Seraphimon told me- err I mean classified, secret orders," Duftmon was looking both worried and nervous.

Lunamon looked irritated, "What's this about? Is it about Azmon being a-mph"

Duftmon quickly moved over and held a hand over her mouth. /Dammit! I knew there was something I forgot to tell them. Seraphimon told me not to let anyone know. How could I forget to tell them! Dammit!/ he thought angrily.

"Aww, there's nothing to hide, let it all out," Leviamon told them in that voice of mock concern, "After all, Laharlmon and me are all the same,"

"SHUT UP!" Laharlmon was having a mental breakdown.

"Duftmon! Explain this at once!" Plesiomon ordered.

Duftmon fell of his feet, "W-well you see,"

"Let me," Leviamon interrupted, "You see Azmon and me, we're Demons! Both of us are from the Dark Area! Azmon there was training to be a Demon Lord! He served under Beelzemon! Tatahahahahahahaha!" the heartless monster bellowed out in hearty laughter.

"Duftmon… is this true? Are you working with a Demon? Laharlmon is from the Dark Area?" Plesiomon asked in a shocked and hushed voiced that held suppressed anger.

Duftmon was at a loss at what to do, the masquerade was broken, "W-well… yes," he admitted in defeat,"

Tyson boiled with anger, "How could you! How could you do this to him!" Tyson yelled at Leviamon in anger.

"I did it because I wanted to," Leviamon told him with his sadistic smile, "As I said before, I'm a douche,"

"SHUUUUT UUUUUP!" Laharlmon's rage just exploded. He began to glow, as did Tyson's digivice…


	4. The Demon Lord of Envy part 2 end

**Afternoon, Lake of Envy's Edge**

"SHUUUUT UUUUUP!" Laharlmon's rage just exploded. He began to glow, as did Tyson's digivice. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Laharlmon roared as his skin disappeared, leaving only a wire frame, a wire-frame that grew until a new skin appeared!

**LAHARLMON**

**-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**SAGAMON!**

He was large, where legs were once was now a long, serpentine tail that ended in a hand, he wore a strange black and grey mantle, and his body was covered in scars. His right hand was like a snake, but instead of a snake head, there was a more canid head. His left arm was a very long sword. His eyes were sharp triangles, with cold, reptilian eyes. He still had the trademark tentacle thing on his head, but now it was a few feet long and ended in three points. Oddest of all was that his mouth wasn't covered by a handkerchief like his last forms; instead it looked alien.

*beep*

**Sagamon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attribute: Virus**

**A hardened warrior with the scars to prove it. Its beastly right hand is called Ed while its bladed left is called Dante.**

"Mistress! This is not the time!" Dracomon told her.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" it roared with new life, its previous injuries mysteriously healed, "LEVIAMON! I WILL KILL YOU!" it slithered after him with lightning speed. It then went under Leviamon's large jaws, "Dante's Infernal Blade!" it thrust up the blazing sword as it slithered under Leviamon's jaws, ripping them in half as it moved.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Leviamon screamed as his lower jaw was split in two.

As he was screaming Sagamon held up his canid right hand, Ed, "Chaos Flare Bomb!" he created a large ball of chaos energy and threw it into Leviamon's mouth where it exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Leviamon stood up on his hind legs to scream as half of his lower jaw went flying off due to the explosion. "WHY YOU-WRAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Chaos Flare Bomb!" Sagamon threw another bomb at Leviamon's right hind leg, causing him to lose his balance and topple hard onto his side. Sagamon slithered his way to Levaimon's lower belly.

Duftmon had a look of disbelief on his face, "There's no way! Is he actually going to-?" He turned to the cadets, but they were already running towards Sagamon. All others present were already shocked into silence.

"DANTE'S INFERNAL BLADE!" Sagamon jabbed his blade straight into Leviamon's lower belly, and then slowly slithered his way up to Leviamon's mouth, cutting him open. Sagamon seemed to enjoy every second of Leviamon's screaming.

"LA- SAGAMON! CALM DOWN!" Tyson screamed at his partner. To his surprise, Sagamon turned, and dedigivolved back down to Azmon.

"DAMMIT!" Azmon slammed his fist into the ground. "DAMMIT! Why do you always do this!" he slammed his fist down again.

"What's going on here?!" Duftmon walked towards the cadets, Plesiomon and Persiamon following.

"Indeed, I think we need an explanation," Plesiomon looked angry.

"Specifically, you said something about how he always did this, what did you mean by that?" Persiamon questioned him, something akin to fear in her eyes.

"TATAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do I need to explain?" Leviamon wheezed out. His breathing became labored as more and more data flew out of the large gash in his belly, "I am the Demon Lord of Envy; I get jealous. This little asshole always got the good end of the stick, and I always got the short end. I get jealous of other's happiness. So I take it from them! I make them miserable, and I enjoy every moment of it. I get my happiness, by ruining theirs! I told you I'm a douche!"

"Wait, you always do this?" Abby asked in rage.

"Ack, yep!" his tongue was lolling out of his ripped mouth, he was slowly dying, "I get envious of the happiness of others, so I take it! I take away their happiness, make them miserable, and in turn I get to feel… happy!" all his data up to his front legs had gathered in the air, in but a few more moments, he'd be nothing more than leftover data.

"You're a monster!" Trixie yelled the words at the Demon Lord, now nothing more than a head.

"TATAHAHAHAHAHA! It doesn't matter, I succeeded in my goal, and I've ruined you! You've been stripped of your happiness. My envy is gone! I've made you miserable, and now I can die happy! TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA…" his laughter hung in the air for several moments after his body had dissolved.

"DAMN YOU!" Azmon screamed as he absorbed Leviamon's data into his body, and then collapsed into a heap.

Plesiomon was shocked by what she had heard, "I always knew the Demon Lords were monsters, but I never thought one would take it this far. I'm sorry for what has happened, it caught me off guard. I knew he was a demon man type digimon like Lunamon, but I didn't expect him to actually be from the Dark Area! You really should tell people this stuff so they can be prepared for it!"

Duftmon looked crestfallen, "I'm sorry, but both Seraphimon and Gallantmon agreed that no one should know this until we were ready."

Plesiomon nodded, "Yes, I see. Honestly I don't think it's the Demon Lord part that had everyone scared. I'm pretty sure that they were more scared of him when he went wild. Don't worry, I'll have a talk with the troops, we'll sort out any mixed feelings, kay?"

Duftmon breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you Plesiomon, you have no idea how much this means to us."

Plesiomon smiled, "I know, just give him some time, he'll get better,"

"Thanks," he sighed again, "I'll have to file a report, and then we'll be reassigned. I wish I had been better prepared for this, but I knew it was likely to happen eventually.

Tyson picked Azmon up from where he was lying on the ground, "Hmmm, it looks like he's out. We'd better get him to the tent." he and the other cadets went to the tent, trying to avoid the stares from the crowds. Persiamon stayed behind, she needed to discuss some things with Duftmon and Plesiomon…


	5. Talking About Your Problems

**Three Days Later**

**Noon, Heaven's Court**

"Gallantmon! We've received word from the cadets at the Lake of Envy." Ophanimon burst into the room.

/Ah, an excuse to stop doing paperwork/ "Yes, what word have we received," Gallantmon asked her.

Ophanimon backed up against the wall, "You won't believe this, but before he was defeated Leviamon told everyone that Azmon was from the Dark Area!"

Gallantmon sighed, "Well it was bound to happen sometime; I mean we're sending him up against people he's met before, it's only natural for this to happen. I just wished it happened after we were fully ready for it."

Ophanimon walked over and put her hand on the desk, "Well at the rate they're defeating the Demon Lords it's no surprise it happened so fast."

Gallantmon leaned back into his chair and put his feet on the desk, "Ugh, the masquerade is over, I think it would be best if just went out and tell everyone what Azmon really is."

Ophanimon nodded, "Good, should we tell them about "Voice's" prophecy?"

Gallantmon stood up immediately, "F*ck no!"

Ophanimon fell to the floor in surprise, "Why not?"

Gallantmon sat back down after taking a deep breath, "We already have enough chaos on our hands. I don't want to add conspiracy theorists to the mix!"

Ophanimon sat on the desk, "You do have a point,"

Suddenly a MagnaAngemon burst through the doors, "We've received urgent news from Crusadermon! Barbamon has been assassinated!"

Gallantmon shot out of his chair so suddenly that he knocked his desk (and Ophanimon) over, together they both cried out, "WHAT?!"

**Two More Days Later**

**Afternoon, Lake of Envy's Edge**

The others were moving about the campsite, the only ones left in the tent were Tyson and Azmon, who hadn't left the tent since the "incident" five days ago.

"Come on Azmon! It's been five days! You've got to get out of bed sometime!" Tyson tried to get him up.

Azmon just sat there with his head between his knees, "No, they keep staring at me, like I'll go out of control! They're afraid of me because I'm from the Dark Area!"

Tyson put his arm around Azmon's shoulders, "Don't worry about it buddy! Besides it's more the former than the latter anyway," /Oops! I probably should've worded that differently./

The tent's entrance was opened and Persiamon walked in, "Hi guys, how are you doing?"

Tyson sat back and sighed, "Not very well, I'm afraid,"

Persiamon stood in thought for a moment, "Hmmm, why don't you let me take a shot at it?"

Tyson gave up, "Why not? I'll be here for support if you need me,"

"Okay, thanks," she sat beside Azmon, "So, what's been on your mind recently, tell me. I'm here to listen,"

Azmon looked up, "W-well, I've just been afraid of how everyone looks at me funny. They keep staring at me like I'm some sort of freak. I know I went berserk when I went ultimate, and what I did was too cruel even for Leviamon."

Persiamon looked upwards, "Well what's done is done. We can't change it, only learn from it."

"Hmhmhm," Azmon actually chuckled before going back to that scared look, "Well that's another thing. I'm afraid of losing control. Whenever I reach a new form, I lose control. From what I've seen of the others, they've kept control, but I haven't. Even as Laharlmon, whenever I use Chaos Scattershot I still lose it a little."

/Hmmm, that explains that look he had before when he used that move on Belphemon./ Tyson remembered.

Persiamon closed her eyes, "Hmmm, sounds like you have a real problem. It seems like your main problem is controlling your emotions."

Both Tyson and Azmon looked up at this.

She continued, "It seems to me that whatever mood you're in or how you're feeling before you digivolve has a great effect on how you'll be when you actually digivolve. You lost control of your anger while you were Laharlmon so when you digivolved to Sagamon, you went on a rampage. From what I've heard from Duftmon, whenever you're injured in battle as a rookie, yet still feel like fighting and go to champion or ultimate, you seem to heal yourselves to a degree. With normal digimon, it takes great amounts of training to digivolve to any level. For you digimon partnered with humans, you seem to use your emotions as a sort of catalyst to further or speed up your evolution."

Tyson and Azmon were dumbstruck. Neither of them had ever thought that she could have been so observant. "Wow! I can't believe I never thought about it like that!" Azmon was awestruck.

"Good, so do you feel better now, about yourself?" she asked him.

"I guess," Azmon stood up, "Yeah, I feel a lot better now. Thanks!"

She stood up and patted his head, "Wonderful, if you ever need to talk, just come see me, okay?"

"Okay!" Azmon replied wholeheartedly.

"Well see you later!" she walked off leaving them to themselves.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Tyson asked Azmon after she had left.

"Maybe," he replied.

What they were really thinking:

Tyson- Wow, girls make it look so easy. I didn't know what to do.

Azmon- Wow, beauty and brains, the perfect combination. I'm in love.

"_Thank goodness, for a second there I thought that I'd have to step in."_

Tyson looked around, "Did you hear that?"

"Was it the sound of my heart?" Azmon said dreamily as he laid down with his arms behind his head.

"You're one in infinity you know that," Tyson jokingly told him. /Hmmm, I could of sworn I heard Voice for a moment there./

Persiamon walked towards Duftmon, Plesiomon, and the cadets, a Pegasusmon flew off from where they were. "Hey guys! I just had a talk with Azmon! I think it went rather well."

Duftmon looked like he had a planet's weight taken off his shoulders, "Thank God, some good news for once."

Persiamon was confused, "What? Is something wrong?"

"Well, apparently Barbamon was assassinated and we're being reassigned to Lust's Castle." Duftmon told her.


End file.
